


With You

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Stargate Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/Sex comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne (+/ any), you've never had sex before?"I want to. With you."





	With You

“Wait, what?” Rodney stuttered.  
  
“I’ve never had sex before.” Evan said again.  
  
“How is that even remotely possible?”  
  
“It’s called being asexual, Doc.”  
  
Rodney’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my God. I had no idea, I should have never pushed it this far -”  
  
“Rodney.” Evan tugged at Rodney’s shirt collar. “If I didn’t want to, I would have told you.”  
  
Rodney’s brow furrowed. “But - you just said -”  
  
“I want to. With you.” Evan glanced away, his cheeks growing red.  
  
Rodney smiled. “Okay.”  
  
Evan nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Soon after, Evan Lorne understood what people meant when they said they’d found the missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
